


wanna love you forever

by somepeoplegenuinelythink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplegenuinelythink/pseuds/somepeoplegenuinelythink
Summary: a story about love, sadness, babies, and two very much in love boys.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I know it's short but its what I've got for right now! Enjoy!  
> All the love xx  
> Charm

Chapter One:

It was nearing midnight when Louis finally got home from a brutal schedule of meetings in NYC. He’d touched down in London Heathrow around ten, but by the time the pap walk, few fan photos and all that shit that went along with being an international pop star was over, it was almost the next day and Louis still had a husband he hadn’t seen yet. That husband was just upstairs, so Louis dropped his keys in the dish by the door, kicked his shoes off, and left them by the door, knowing Harry would get after him for it tomorrow. He scaled the stairs quickly, making his way into their room. Harry was already asleep, curled up under the duvet, curls splayed on the pillow, his long limbs flung everywhere. His small baby bump was just barely visible at 13 weeks. Louis smiled wider than before and ever so softly kissed Harry’s cheek before turning to pull off his jumper, deciding to sleep in the joggers he’d flown in. After a few minutes in the bathroom to wash up, he climbed into bed slowly, but Harry still stirred and opened his eyes, making a noise of discomfort as he stretched. “Hi, darling,” Louis whispered, hand coming to Harry’s cheek as he kissed him square on his mouth. “I missed you.” Harry smiled, breaking the kiss as he blinked sleepily up at Louis. “Missed you too.” Louis smiled and ducked his head down to press a kiss to Harry’s little bump. “Missed you as well, lovely.” Harry beamed, his heart so full at the sight of his husband kissing his baby the best way he could. “I love it, Lou. I love being pregnant.” Louis came back up to kiss Harry lazily. “I’m glad, darling. You’re going to be such a good dad.” Harry blushed, turning on his side, his head under Louis’ chin, an arm snaking around his waist. Louis kissed his curls before continuing. “And you’ll probably be the favorite parent, always spoiling the baby and waiting on him or her hand and foot.” Harry hummed softly, his eyes closing. “If we have a boy,” he paused to yawn before kissing Louis’ collarbone, eyes still closed. “If we have a boy, he’s gonna love you more. With your horrid diet and your football.” Louis laughed softly, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls. “Maybe, love.” He pressed another kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Maybe.” Harry’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep, cradled in Louis’ arms, his safe place, his home.


	2. Chapter Two

Louis carefully climbed the steps, holding his phone and a steaming mug of tea in one hand, using the other to push open the door. Harry was awake now, blinking in the sunlight, one large hand rested on his belly. “Was wondering where you were.” His voice was deeper than usual, due to his just waking up. “Was making you a cuppa, love.” Louis set the mug on the nightstand and climbed on bed, pressing a quick close-mouthed kiss on Harry’s lips. “You okay?” Harry nodded, pushing his curls back and slumping over, his head in Louis’ lap. “Just tired.” Louis laughed, leaning down to kiss Harry’s face, one on each of his cheeks, one on his forehead, and a few on his nose before Harry swatted him away, laughing. “Stop it! You have to be nice to me, I’m having your baby.” Louis laughed again, stroking Harry’s hair away from his face in time to see Harry’s eyelids flutter. “Going back to sleep, baby?” Harry hummed, pulling the blankets back over his body. “Really tired.”

“Obviously.”

“Shhh, Lou.” 

“Of course, sorry babe.” 

“I’m serious, shut it.” Louis smiled at Harry’s new-found sass and tangled his fingers in the curls he loved so much. He saw the exact moment Harry fell asleep, as his face relaxed a little bit more and his chest slowed in it’s movements. “Sleep tight, honey.” Louis whispered before easing Harry’s head down and pulling the covers over him a bit more. “I love you forever.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'm so sorry!  
> but not really.  
> it'll get better, I swear!

Harry didn’t think he’d ever been as scared as he was sitting in the doctor’s waiting room, just waiting for his name to be called. He’d been spotting for a few days and his doctor had told him to come in. It had been hard not to tell Louis, but Harry was loath to get him worried over something that might not even be serious. So he’d kept it a secret, managing to schedule the appointment, sneak out of the house, and sneak  _ into  _ the doctor's office without the press or Louis knowing. Louis was gone for the day anyway, so it wasn’t too hard to get in and out without raising eyebrows. Finally, Harry was lying on the bed in a paper gown, watching the screen intently as his wonderful doctor, Holly Windings, used the ultrasound to survey right where Harry’s baby was supposed to be. Harry didn’t see anything and the usually calm doctor looked a little worried. “Is everything okay?” Harry’s heart was in his throat as Dr. Windings wiped the cold gel off Harry’s stomach and turned off the machine. “Let’s have you sit up, love.” Harry accepted her hand, sitting up and staring at her, nerves tingling. “Harry, you’ve had a miscarriage.” Harry’s world spun and he clutched the edge of the bed to get his bearings. “I..what?” She had tears in her eyes as she nodded. “A miscarriage, Haz. I’m so sorry.” Harry stared at her for a split second before his face crumbled and he burst into tears. She immediately wrapped him in a hug, rubbing his back as he cried into her shoulder. “Harry, honey, you’re here alone, right?” Harry shuddered as he suddenly stopped crying. “Louis. I have to tell Louis.” She rested her hand on his cheek, looking intently into his eyes. “Do you want me to call and tell him?” Harry shook his head, a few more tears slipping down his face.”No, he’s not even home right now. I’ll tell him. Tonight.” He started to cry again, the weight of the situation settling in. Dr. Windings desperately tried to console him with no avail. Finally, Harry made it out of the doctor’s office to his car. He was determined to keep it together until he got home and could figure out how he was going to tell Louis, his sweet wonderful husband who still had no idea. Tears were blurring his vision as he pulled into the garage and stumbled up the steps, completely missing Louis’ car already parked next to his. He leaned against the door to their garage, letting the tears come. Sinking down to sit on the floor of their foyer, his arms wrapped around his legs, head on his knees, he cried, for his child that would never be born, for him who would never hold their baby, for Louis who didn’t even  _ know. _ He only got a few sobs out before a horrified “Harry?” broke the silence. Harry’s head jerked up and he saw Louis, standing in the doorway to the foyer, a terrified look on his face and a half-eaten sandwich in his hand. “What are you doing here?” Harry asked, frozen on the floor, tears still streaming down his face. “Came home to surprise you for lunch but you were gone. It’s not important, baby, what happened?” Louis was crouched next to Harry, rubbing his back. “Where were you?” Harry took a great shuddering breath, knowing he was going to have to tell Louis now. “I was at the doctors. Louis, I…” More tears came, faster than Louis could wipe them away. “I miscarried, Lou.” Louis’ mouth dropped open and tears sprang into his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered, unable to meet Louis’ eyes. “No, baby, no,” Louis whispered, wrapping Harry in a hug. “It’s not your fault, please don’t cry. I love you so much, shhh.” Harry clutched Louis close, sobbing into his shoulder. “I lost our baby, Lou. I’m so so sorry.” Louis shushed him, rocking him slowly. “Shhh, Hazza. Baby, it’ll be okay. Promise.” Harry cried for a long time, his tears only coming faster when he felt a few of Louis’ drop onto his neck. When he finally stopped crying, he stared blankly at the wet spot he’d left on Louis’ shirt. “Got me drenched, honey.” Louis tried to laugh but it fizzled before it got anywhere. Harry swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “C’mon, sugar.” Louis whispered, taking Harry’s hands. “Can’t stay here.” He pulled Harry into their living room, sitting him down on the sofa while he went to get Harry a drink. When he came back, Harry was staring at the floor, spaced out. “Baby?” Harry looked up at Louis and his devastation broke Louis’ heart. “I’m so sorry, Lou.” Tears came faster as Louis stood there in shock, the tragedy really setting in. “I’m so so sorry.” Harry couldn’t look at Louis anymore, and as soon as his eyes dropped, Louis was next to him, holding him tight and rubbing his back. “I know, I know, shhh. It’s okay. It’s not your fault, honey.” Harry shook his head and just cried until he cried himself to sleep, cradled in Louis’ arms. “I love you.” Louis whispered, standing and lifting Harry bridal style, making his way to their guest room on the first floor. He knew he wouldn’t make it up all the stairs with Harry in his arms, but didn’t want to wake him, so they ended up in the twin sized bed, Louis crying into the pillow when he thought Harry was asleep. Harry listened long into the night, his back to Louis and his heart splintering with every muffled sob.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, Harry has asthma 8D

“Hazza? I’m home!” Louis looked around the first level of their home, finding no sign of his husband. “Haz?” On his way up the stairs he saw the light was on in the room that was supposed to be their nursery and sighed heavily. Sure enough, Harry was in there. “Hazza, baby, I thought you weren’t going to come in here anymore.” Harry looked at Louis, tears in his eyes. He was holding the ultrasound picture in his hands. “I just..wanted to say goodbye.” Louis sighed, walking to join Harry. “Give me that.” When Harry shook his head, Louis gently pried it from his fingers, wrapping Harry in a hug. “Honey, you’re not supposed to be in here and you’re not supposed to have this photo. Your therapist told you it’s too damaging.” Harry was crying harder now, shaking in Louis’ arms. “That’s my kid, Louis. This was my baby’s room. This was all we wanted, I can’t-” His breathing was strained, gasping for air. “Oh shit.” Louis let go of Harry and fumbled in Harry’s jumper for his inhaler. “Where’s your inhaler? Harry?!” Harry shook his head, eyes wide as he clutched Louis’ jumper. “Fucking hell.” Louis tore himself away from Harry, running to their bedroom to get Harry’s emergency inhaler. When he came back, Harry was on the floor, struggling for air. “Here you go, shh, it’s okay.” Louis helped him puff the inhaler, Harry dissolving into tears once he could breathe. “You have to stop doing this to yourself, baby.” Louis rubbed Harry’s back, still crouched on their doomed nursery’s floor. “C’mon, we’re not going to stay in here.” Harry only made it out to the hall before he was crying too hard to keep moving. Louis sighed and sat down, pulling Harry into his lap. “Shhh. I’ve got you.” Tears of his own dripped onto Harry’s curls as Louis cried for their loss and his husband. “We’ll be alright, honey.” Harry pushed himself up, looking deep into Louis’ eyes. “What should I do now?” Louis used his sleeve to wipe Harry’s tears away. “You lean on me, love. That’s my job, to take care of you.” Harry hiccuped, taking Louis’ hand in his. “But Lou, you lost a baby as well, it’s not just my loss.” Louis nodded, bringing Harry’s fingers to his lips. “I know. And it’s tearing me up, but I know that you need me. And I wanna take care of you. I’m okay. Sad, yeah, absolutely. But we’ll be okay.” Harry stared at Louis, more tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t know how.” Louis nodded, leaning forward to give Harry a kiss. “I know. That’s why I’m here. I’ve got you.” Harry shuddered and wrapped his arms around Louis, burying his face in Louis’ shoulder. “Thank you.” Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls. “Anything for you, babe.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh Louis is the best

Three weeks after Harry’s breakdown in the nursery, he was doing a lot better. The therapy helped and also Louis had taken it upon himself to keep Harry busy. They’d cleaned every inch of their house, except the nursery, a room Louis had locked and kept the key hidden. Harry had shouted at him, terribly hurt that Louis had taken that from him, but later realized that Louis was right. He’d made cupcakes to make up for it and Louis got his revenge by dabbing frosting on Harry’s face. Now Harry was sitting up in bed, watching Louis sleep. Louis’ hair was product-free, something Harry loved because of how soft it was. Louis had slept bare-chested and Harry traced his finger over the ‘it is what it is’ tattoo. He sat just staring at Louis until his husband spoke, eyes still closed. “I know I’m sexy, but this is a little excessive.” Harry laughed, leaning down to kiss his unsuspecting husband. “I know, but it’s your own fault for looking so damn good.” Louis scoffed, opening his brilliant blue eyes and blinking up at Harry. “How are you on this lovely morning?” Harry glanced out their window at the rain splattering the panes. “Are you high? It’s fucking raining, dumbass.” Louis laughed, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s broad shoulders. “You’re right here, so for me, it’s a lovely morning.” Harry blushed, turning his head to kiss Louis softly. “I love you.” Louis pressed a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Prove it and make me pancakes?” Harry laughed loudly, his hand on Louis’ thigh. “Fine. But you’re cleaning up.” 

“Mm. I really love you, you know that?” 

“I do.” Louis slipped his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing his neck. “I know that..we lost a chance, a baby. And I know that you loved to be pregnant. And I’m definitely not suggesting to do it now, but...we  _ can _ try again.” Harry felt tears spring into his eyes. “Yeah?” Louis nodded. “Not now. We both need to heal more. And you have to get Dr. Windings to say you’re ready. Your therapist too. But we’re going to have kids, Harold. A whole mess of ‘em.” Harry turned to look at Louis, who kissed him quickly. “Uh uh. No crying. Make me pancakes.” Harry laughed tearfully. “Yeah, I will.” Louis grew serious. “Hazza, we’re going to have kids. Okay?” Harry nodded, leaning in for a kiss. “Okay.”


	6. Chapter Six

Harry found Louis in his study, writing in his notebook, head bent low. “Hi.” Louis jumped, slamming the notebook shut. “Jesus!” Harry laughed, pressing a kiss on the top of Louis’ head, covered by the hood of his jumper. “What are you doing?” Louis turned, looking up at Harry. “Writing. What are you doing, other than sneaking around the house and scaring the shit out of me?”

“No, I, um..well, I just got back from therapy.”

“I need to see the nursery.” Louis watched Harry carefully. “You do.” It wasn’t a question. Harry nodded anyway. “I do. I have to see it.” Louis nodded once and stood up, opening a drawer on his desk with nothing in it but his mother’s photo, their sonogram, and a small silver key. “Here.” Harry took the key, smiling wistfully at it. “I searched everywhere for this. Never thought it’d be in there.” Louis looked down at the photo of his mother, smiling sadly. “She was taking care of it for me.” Harry reached in front of him and gently closed the drawer and took Louis’ hand. “Come with me?” Louis took in a long breath, looking up into Harry’s eyes. “Yeah. Let’s go.” Hand in hand, they walked down the hall. The key fit in the lock smoothly and the door swung open. Slowly, Harry stepped into the room, half of it painted the creamy yellow they’d picked out months ago. He looked around, at the dust on the windowsill, the evening light streaming through the filmy curtains. “You okay?” Louis asked, leaning against the doorframe watching Harry carefully. “Yeah,” Harry turned to face Louis, a smile on his face. “Yeah, I am.” Louis nodded, swallowing hard. Harry noticed immediately. “Are  _ you  _ okay?” Louis bit his lip, trying not to cry as he stepped into the nursery. “Yeah. Just...you know.” Harry nodded, taking Louis’ hand. “I know.” Louis sighed deeply, one arm around Harry’s waist. “I want to try again.” Harry whispered, the confession almost silent. “Yeah?” Louis’ fingertips traced up and down Harry’s back. “Yeah. When you’re ready.” Louis’ head moved quickly as he looked over to Harry, who was smiling sadly at him. “Because you aren’t, Lou. You know that, right?” Louis nodded, looking down. “Yeah. I know. Not just yet.” Harry wrapped his arms around him. “And that’s okay.” Louis gave up on trying not to cry and buried his face in Harry’s neck. “I’m proud of you. Glad you’re better. Sorry I’m not.” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ temple over and over again. “It is all okay.” Louis pulled away, wiping tears away. “I’m alright.” Harry kissed him quickly. “I love you.” Louis kissed him back just as quickly. “It won’t be long, honey.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I can't write smut...yeah. But big news next chapter!!!!

Louis was not kidding when he said it wouldn’t be long. Two weeks after Harry saw the nursery again, Louis tackled Harry in a hug from behind in their kitchen. “Oh! Hi.” Harry tried to turn, but Louis held tight. He put his lips right against Harry’s ear. “I wanna put a baby in you.” Harry shivered. “Really?” Louis nodded, sucking a hickey into Harry’s neck. “I’m positive.” He kept sucking, kissing the bruise and up Harry’s jaw. Harry moaned, his head dropping back to allow Louis as much access as he wanted. “Fuck, Lou.” Louis suddenly pulled away, leaving Harry to gasp and clutch the counter. “Tonight.” When bedtime, came Louis made good on his promise and fucked Harry like never before, determined to get him pregnant. After he’d cleaned up, he joined Harry in bed, pulling the younger man close and throwing a leg over his. “Love you.” Harry hummed happily.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I made myself cry  
> all the love,  
> Charm

Harry sat on their living room sofa, waiting nervously for Louis to come home. He’d been throwing up a lot and getting cramps and had gone to the doctor. Dr. Windings cried when she told him he was pregnant and Harry was shocked he’d driven all the way home without crashing. Now he got to tell Louis. When Louis finally came through the door, kicking his shoes off and dropping his keys on the counter, Harry was nervously standing in the kitchen, holding the ultrasound behind his back. “Hi babe.” Louis opened the fridge, taking out a carton of milk and pouring a mug, popping it in the microwave to warm up. “Hi.” Harry suddenly had no idea how to tell Louis. So he stood there, holding the photo and shaking. “Alright?” Louis was looking at him like he’d grown another head. “You’re literally vibrating.” Harry smiled sheepishly, still frozen with his hands behind his back. “What’ve you got there, love?” Louis pointed to Harry’s hands, taking his milk out and dropping a tea bag out. “Uhm, it’s a photo,” Harry said, bringing it from behind his back and handing it to Louis. “A photo of your child.” Louis’ eyes darted over the picture, taking in the photo. “Wait. Is this-Harry, this has today’s date on it.” Harry nodded, smiling like an idiot, tears in his eyes. “Yeah. I’m pregnant.” Louis’ hand covered his mouth as he stared at the ultrasound. “Hazza,” he choked out, wrapping Harry up in a hug. “God, I love you.” Harry buried his face in Louis’ shoulder, his heart racing. “I love you too.” Louis pushed himself away from Harry. “We’re going to have a baby!” Harry nodded, laughing. “Yeah!” Louis still looked shocked. “A baby! Holy shit. We’re having a baby!” Harry laughed, pulling Louis closer. “Come here.” He kissed him, right there in the kitchen, the ultrasound pressed between them.


End file.
